Suicide
by Sadgasm
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de un muerto?. Larry Stylinson.
1. Capítulo 1

_-Flash back-_

Ni los gritos de su madre, ni los golpes de su padre parecían poder traspasar aquella puerta que los dividía. La sangre escapaba de sus brazos y se colaba tras la puerta horrorizando aún más a los mayores, quienes seguían tratando de romper la distancia que los separaba de su hijo. La sirena de la ambulancia comenzó a cobrar fuerza, los golpes de su padre también, los gritos de su madre fueron apagándose lentamente, la puerta se rompió y…la oscuridad lo tragó.

_-Fin flash back-_

_-Hola, soy Harry Styles, tengo 18 años, estudio economía y…veo fantasmas- _suspiró frustrado mientras arrugaba el pequeño papel que tenía entre sus manos. Llevaba más de un año intentando escribir por lo que pasaba, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, un papel arrugado y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te imaginas si hubieras decidido estudiar algo relacionado con letras? Serías un completo desastre- habló el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado

-Siempre es bueno contar con tu apoyo, Zayn- contesto burlón

-Sí, lo sé-

El silencio se hizo presente, y el rizado intentó nuevamente plasmar sus ideas en el pequeño papel _*Es inútil* _pensó, ni siquiera él sabía la verdadera razón por la cual exprimía su cerebro de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía que haría si algún día llegaba a terminar su escrito. Venderlo, quizás.

-¿Dónde está Liam?- preguntó al aire, la figura del pelinegro se hizo presente frente a él y contestó

-Oh, encontramos a alguien nuevo. Tal vez te gustaría conocerlo, es bastante callado-

-Si, seguro- respondió el rizado con sarcasmo –La última vez que llamaste a alguien "callado" vino la chiquilla histérica de Lucy, me duele la cabeza de solo recordarla-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero este chico, en serio, parece tranquilo- el pelinegro hizo una pausa y continuó –Demasiado tranquilo, para mi gusto. Parece una planta- confirmó

-Realmente, espero que sea así. Siempre es bueno encontrar a alguien que aprecie el silencio-

-Él realmente lo hace- ambos reconocieron la voz de Liam desde la esquina de la habitación, el castaño estaba acompañado de un chico de cabello desordenado y ojos azules –Él es Louis-

El ojiazul fijó su mirada en algún punto de la habitación tratando de evitar hace contacto alguno con alguno de los otros tres chicos en el lugar.

-Es raro- murmuró Zayn, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Liam –Aunque lo raro es bueno- trató de arreglarlo

-Algunas veces no- habló por primera vez Louis –Puedo asegurarlo-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó Harry, pero el ojiazul ya se había perdido nuevamente en su propio mundo.

_*Sí, él es raro* _confirmo en su mente el rizado _*Parece ser interesante*_ pensó fijando su mirada en el nuevo chico.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

-_Había pasado poco más de medio año desde el incidente cuando ellos llegaron. Debo reconocer que acostumbrarme a sus presencias fue mucho más fácil de lo que jamás creí- _ hizo una pequeña pausa para beber un poco de té _– Jamás me contaron completamente su historia, pero por lo que pude entender, se conocieron en la secundaria y rápidamente crearon un vínculo muy fuerte. Casi sin darse cuenta, los sentimientos comenzaron a aflor…- _no pudo terminar la oración ya que alguien arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la arrugó completamente -¡HEY!-

-No escribas sobre nosotros, no me gusta- sentenció Zayn con la mirada fija en el pedazo de papel arrugado

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no crees?- preguntó irritando el rizado

-Creí que había dejado bastante claro que no me gusta recordar el pasado-

-Zayn- trató de calmar Liam al pelinegro –Estás siendo demasiado duro con Harry-

-¡QUE SE JODA!- gritó mientras desaparecía rápidamente de la habitación

Liam miró a Harry, el rizado comprendió al instante que el castaño le estaba pidiendo disculpas por la conducta de su compañero

-Está bien, Liam. Estoy acostumbrado- dijo tomando otro sorbo de té

-No deberías acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas…- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó –Iré a buscarlo- dicho eso desapareció de la habitación

Harry intentó retomar su escritura, pero le resultó imposible. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba solo. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien más. _Louis._

-No es necesario que te ocultes- hablo hacia donde creía que se encontraba el chico. Espero un momento, pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

-Supongo que estoy solo- dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro

-No lo estás- escuchó una débil voz que reconoció como la de Louis

-Oh…es bueno saberlo, supongo-

-¿No te gusta estar solo?- preguntó Louis. El rizado lo miró sorprendido, hace ya una semana que él había llegado y en ese tiempo era la primera pregunta que le hacía

-No lo sé. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estarlo- contestó. Con todo el tema de los espíritus, hace más de un año que no se encontraba completamente solo.

-Oh, entiendo- respondió Louis

-No te gusta hablar mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo el rizado más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Louis solo levantó sus hombros como respuesta.

-Ya ha pasado una semana, ¿no crees que ya deberías hablar un poco más o tomar algo más de confianza?-

-Eso creo- fue lo único que respondió el ojiazul. Harry lanzó un bufido, le costaba demasiado sacarle las palabras a Louis.

-No sé nada de ti- se quejó el rizado –Ni siquiera se tu apell…-

-Tomlinson- lo cortó Louis

-Ermm…- dudó un momento –y… ¿Cómo moriste?- se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya. Louis dudó un momento antes de contestar. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, pero aun así Harry no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloreen por su atrevimiento.

-Lo siento, si no quieres hablar sobre eso, está bien- trató de arreglar la situación –No te sientas presionado, ni nada por el estilo-

Louis clavó su mirada en la de Harry por un largo momento. Notó el brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo que sus ojos no presentaban y por un momento pensó que le gustaría volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Vaciló un pequeño instante y respondió

-No estoy muerto-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.


End file.
